One on One
by lavigneforever
Summary: Ever wonder how Raven and Beastboy act just One on One? The results are cute and fluffy! Rae/BB


I was thinking earlier today about how Raven may not like PDA, but what is she like around just Beastboy? Here's what I think:

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were all out doing errands. This left Raven and Beastboy alone at the tower to chill. Raven walked into the living room to see Beastboy watching TV. She smirked and crept up behind him.

"Gee, I wonder who is behind me..." Beastboy said with no enthusiasm.

"Man, your ears are amazing." Raven said as she sat on the couch next to her boyfriend.

"Your birthday is coming up." Raven said as she grabbed Beastboy's hand.

"Yeah, I know. The big one nine. I can't believe i'm going to be 19 baby." Beastboy said.

It had seemed like only yesterday that the teen titans were actual teenagers, and now they are almost adults, but it doesn't stop them from fighting crime. That's the good thing.

"What were doing before you walked in here?" Beastboy asked

"I woke up from a nap, only to sadly find that you weren't next to me."

Beastboy laughed. Only Raven would act this way when nobody was around. She would come up behind him and hug him, She'd kiss him, and she'd agree to most stupid board games. She was a completley different person when she was around him, which made him feel special.

"Where is everyone?" Raven asked as she stretched.

She jokingly stretched to the side and got in Beastboy's face.

"oops sorry, i'm just stretching here, just stretching, yep this is me stretching."

Beastboy laughed and tickeled Raven's sides. He tickled her even more.

"oops sorry, i'm just tickeling here, just tickeling, yep this is me tickeling!"

Raven laughed so hard the chandelier in the dining room exploded.

"Dang it Rae, now Cyborg is going to make me fix that." Beastboy laughed

"It was your own fault, you know not to rouse my emotions very high.."

"My fault?"

"Yep"

"Your saying that was my fault?"

"Yes sir"

"My fault? You sure?"

Raven pretended to tap a microphone

"Um yes that's correct, your fault."

Now they were just messing around.

"Really? Well are you sure ma'am that it was my fault?" Beastboy said as he placed his hand on his chin

"I'm positive, twas your fault my dear sir, yes sir."

Beastboy gave in and laughed

"How come you never act so hilarious around everyone else?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Baby i've told you this like a thousand times."

"Yeah but just for kicks tell me." Beastboy joked. He knew exactly why Raven didn't act like a goofball around the others, it took mental prep for her to be goofy.

"I have to meditate remember, make sure all my emotions are psyched enough for them to handle the level they are about to go through."

Beastboy nodded pretending he heard

"I'm sorry i just so lost...in your eyes, that i didn't hear a word."

Raven rolled her eyes again.

"You sure are a sweet talker _Garfield_." Raven said as she joked in Beastboy's face

"Oh so now we're using real names huh? Ok Raven _Roth_ I see what you're doing."

They both laughed a little and then Raven noticed what her 18 year old boyfriend was watching.

"Are you watching the little mermaid?"

"Hey, mermaid's happen to be very manly."

"Oh right, that's why they always have giant pecs and muscles and talk in a tough guy voice."

"Exactly." Beastboy agreed in his joking manner.

Raven settled agaist Beastboy as they both watched the kid movie, when about 10 minutes in, Beastboy fell asleep and was snoring in Raven's ear. She was use to it, she slept right next to him, but it's never as loud.

"Beastboy you're snoring in my ear."

"Beastboy." Raven pried.

"Babe come one wake up!" Raven laughed as she nudged her boyfriend with her elbows

A smirk formed on her face. She turned and hovered over his face. She leaned down and bit his ear a little bit.

"mmm, I don't wanna go to the zoo mom..." Beastboy said in his sleep

Raven just gave him a look of confusion.

"This kid..."

She tried a different tactic. She slapped his face. Nothing.

"Robin wasn't kidding when he said Beastboy's a heavy sleeper..."

Finally she had a lightbulb go off in her head. The hoover. She covered Beastboy's mouth and blew air into his nose. He woke right up.

"Aww man Raven, the hoover?"

Raven just shrugged. They heard the door to the tower open, then they heard chatting. The rest of the gang returned from the errands. They walked into the living room too see Raven and Beastboy.

"Hey guys, glad you're back!" Beastboy said as he got off the couch.

"Yeah, we're a little late but that's ok, how was your guy's day?" Robin asked as he went to the kitchen to open a soda.

"Good, just watched the little mermaid with Raven."

"Really Beastboy? The little mermaid?" Cyborg said

"What is the little mermaid?" Starfire asked

"It's an incredible cheesy and annoying movie about a fish girl..." Raven said in a monotone.

"You never were one to watch princess movies Rae, what got into you?" Robin asked

"Well it was Beastboy who was watching it, I just wanted to have one on one time with him."

"One on one time like how?" Cyborg asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

A lamp was thrown at Cyborg. Robin, Starfire and Beastboy all laughed.

"Well I think Star and I are going to go take a nap, we'll see you guys in a few hours for dinner!" Robin said as he and Starfire walked up the stairs to go take a nap.

"A nap sounds good yo, i'm gonna go take one too, later guys." Cyborg said as he followed his two other friends.

This left Raven and Beastboy alone again in the kitchen. Beastboy's eyes suddenly widened like he got an idea.

"Wanna go take "a nap" " Beastboy said as he waggled his eyebrows at Raven.

Raven gave him no emotion. She just stared at him.

"What?" Beastboy asked

"I'll beat you there." Raven said quickly as she raced to their room.

Raven and Beastboy had been going out for almost 2 years going on 3, and they have loved ever single second of it. They loved the funny and the sexy one on one time they rarely got.


End file.
